


My Piggy

by saranmaglyn



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranmaglyn/pseuds/saranmaglyn
Summary: Maggie and Jocelyn are invited to a barbecue which gives Maggie the opportunity to temporarily replace her iconic 'petal' with another word to tease Jocelyn.
Relationships: Jocelyn Knight/Maggie Radcliffe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	My Piggy

**Author's Note:**

> my inspirations for this little story:  
> an interview ("45 Years with actor Charlotte Rampling", 1:26min) with charlotte rampling on the set of 45 years where she imitates some pigs that make noises behind her  
> the talented Mad_Hatt3r's fic "As long as you're safe my love, that's all I'll ever need" in regards to jocelyn's relationship to fred (i hope i didn't copy anything, though)  
> my crazy friend sam and our conversations :D

It's a warm summer day in Broadchurch. The beach is packed with adults soaking in the late afternoon sun and children playing in the sand, building sandcastles and splashing water around to annoy their parents. Enthroned to this scenery sits Jocelyn Knight's house with its owner sunbathing on the balcony. Her eyes are closed and hidden by black sunglasses and her body covered down to her knees in a light, ruby-coloured summer dress. A blonde haired woman in a loose shirt and pants is joining her outside and takes in some of the warmth herself before turning towards her.

“Hey, petal. I know you're really enjoying the sun but I think we ought to get ready for the barbecue if we want to be there on time without having to rush.” says Maggie Radcliffe, her eyes lingering on her girlfriend's slender body which is looming underneath her dress. She'll never get enough of this view and once again wonders how one person can be this beautiful.

“Yes, of course. Who's going to be there, again? So I can use this time to mentally prepare myself...” Jocelyn answers as she sits up and removes the glasses from her head to properly look at Maggie. Her hair has a golden shimmer to it whenever the sun is shining, making her appearance even more magical. Even in these rather dull clothes she is the most beautiful being she has ever laid eyes on. As she gets up, Maggie starts listing the people she will encounter tonight.

“So, obviously there's Ellie, giving the barbecue, little Fred and Tom, Beth Latimer with Chloe and Elizabeth, Alec Hardy, if he decides to show up, Nigel Carter, Paul Coates, Lucy Stevens, Olly and I think she mentioned Brian Young who's in SOCO. All people you know, more or less.”

“And more or less like...” Jocelyn responds with raised eyebrows. “At least I have you by my side.” She then smiles and gives Maggie a kiss on the cheek before heading inside the bedroom to take a shower in the ensuite bathroom.  
Maggie smiles, too, and turns her head to the sea to watch the seemingly tiny people enjoying themselves and the waves crashing in. Days like these always remind her of just how wonderful life can be; how lucky she is to be alive at this time and lead this life. She inhales deeply one last time before stepping back inside as well.  
While Jocelyn is occupying the bathroom, Maggie begins to think about what she's going to wear. After staring at her clothes for a few minutes, she picks out a white blouse with small yellow lemons on it. Then some black pants and an army green blazer for the later evening. This will do, she thinks as the bathroom door opens and out comes Jocelyn with wet hair and only wearing a loosely tied bathrobe. She doesn't even glance at Maggie but searches for her hairbrush. She turns around after finding it on a near-by dresser and catches Maggie staring at her.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” Maggie feels caught but can't help a smug grin appearing.

“Like a predator spying its prey, ready to jump.”

“I can't help it, you simply look too hot...” She slowly makes her way towards Jocelyn.

“Oh, no, Maggie Radcliffe, behave yourself. I appreciate the compliment but may I remind you we don't have time for this now?” Jocelyn tries to flee back into the steamy bathroom but Maggie has her hands on her before she reaches the door. She feels her lips on her neck, slowly kissing down along her shoulder. She looks up and closes her eyes in pleasure but now is really not the time.

“Maggie… Please...” She says softly and turns around in Maggie's grip.

Maggie pouts playfully before laughing and Jocelyn joins her. They glance into each other's eyes.

“I'm just teasing, petal. You do look very good like this, though. It's very hard to resist, you know. But I'm gonna let you get on.” Maggie finally gives up but not without planting a kiss on the other woman's lips first.  
Jocelyn smiles at her and shakes her head a little before returning to the bathroom to blow-dry her hair. Maggie uses the time to decide whether she wants to wear a bit of make-up or not, placing a rose lipstick and her mascara on the dresser to apply later.  
Eventually, the noise from the hairdryer stops and Jocelyn leaves the bathroom for Maggie who gives her another smug look before closing the door. Her own eye roll is accompanied by a smile while she opens her wardrobe. She decides on what to wear quicker than Maggie, choosing a simple white blouse over which she'll throw a low-cut, plum-coloured sweater and a blue pair of jeans. She puts her clothes down next to Maggie's on the bed and looks at Maggie's blouse. Her hand wanders across the little lemons and she has to scoff a little. Maggie and her prints. Jocelyn could never pull these off. She picks up the blouse, holds it in front of her body and looks at herself in the full-body mirror attached to one of the wardrobe doors. No, that's just not her. She carefully places it on the bed again and gets dressed. 

Jocelyn is applying a little bit of very neutral lipstick when Maggie leaves the bathroom, body wrapped in a towel. Her shoulder-length hair is partly held together on the back of her head by a simple black clasp. Jocelyn stares at her through the small mirror on the dresser, pretending to put on more lipstick. She watches Maggie drop her towel, revealing her naked body, and reaching for her bra. She feels a tingle in her lower body as she keeps watching her get dressed.

“Like what you see?” Maggie suddenly breaks the silence while buttoning up her blouse but doesn't look at Jocelyn, who immediately starts blushing and turns her eyes away, focusing on the lipstick in her hands. How did she know?

“I know you've been watching me ever since I stepped in here, Miss Knight, don't even try to convince me otherwise.” she chuckles.

“I- … Okay, yes… I'm afraid, I couldn't help it either. Great beauty always tends to draw in my attention.” Jocelyn stands up and finally turns round to her girlfriend, a shy smile on her face. Maggie is coming up to her and gently brushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

“We're one good looking couple, aren't we? Almost too good looking, I would say.” Maggie jokes and wraps her arms around Jocelyn's waist, drawing her close. Her eyes twinkle.

“We certainly are. And this couple needs to gets their arses to a barbecue.” Jocelyn replies and raises her index finger between their faces. She tips it on Maggie's nose before letting her hand down again. Maggie nods and lets go of her again.

“Right, let's go, then. I'm ready.” 

Downstairs, they grab their coats, put on their shoes, Maggie some basic slip-on shoes and Jocelyn chooses black leather lace-ups, and jump in the car.

At approximately 6:30 they arrive in front of Ellie Miller's house. As soon as they open the doors, they can hear the voices of smaller children playing around in the backyard. Jocelyn checks her hair in the car window and takes a deep breath before joining Maggie in walking up to the front door. Maggie rings the bell and they can hear footsteps accompanied by laughter coming nearer. The door flings open and Ellie is greeting them in a dark blue sweater paired with a bright smile. Her hair is cut to shorter curls again, framing her face.

“Hi! So happy you could make it; come on in!” She exclaims joyously and clears the way.  
Maggie enters first and hugs Ellie shortly. Then Jocelyn follows, not sure if she should do the same or just shake her hand. They don't know each other as well as Maggie and Ellie, even though they've been meeting a number of times in the past few years. But Ellie takes matters into her own hands and doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her. Jocelyn is visibly relieved that the decision has been taken from her.

“Thanks for inviting us! I hope we're not last.” Maggie says in response to the noise outside.

“Oh, no! Only Beth and the kids at this point. They're all in the garden.” Ellie smiles and gestures to the back, telling them to go through. One second before she closes the door behind them, a man yells for her to wait and Nigel pushes himself through the gap. He's in a cheery mood and hugs Ellie. Jocelyn and Maggie receive a firm handshake and smile and then they all make their way through the house and back outside to the yard.  
Jocelyn has barely set foot on the grass as Fred Miller, who must be almost 6 years old by now, comes running at her and swings his little arms around her. His head is pressed against her belly as he cheers “Jocelyn!” and she puts her hands on his head and ruffles through his curls. The boy has taken a liking in her for some reason she can't explain but it doesn't bother her at all. She feels honoured by his love for her.  
Another little human being runs up behind Fred and happily as well as blindly follows his actions. Elizabeth, or rather Lizzie, Latimer wraps her even smaller arms around Jocelyn's legs and now neither of them seem to want to let go again. Jocelyn, who is a little taken aback by this welcome, has one hand on Fred's back and the other stroking over Lizzie's light blonde hair.

“Hello, you two! What a stormy welcome.” Jocelyn lets herself down to her knees to be on eye-level with the children. Fred leans on her upper body and Lizzie does the same on the other side. Jocelyn holds them both close. “How are you? Everything okay out here?”

“I'm doing super good, Joce! We were playing with my animals. Do you want to play with us? Please!” Fred beams at her, his eyes as big as his smile.

“Let her say hello to everyone first, Fred, alright?” Beth chimes in, much to Jocelyn's relief. She likes the children but she would like to settle in at least a bit at first.

“I'll come by later, okay? I promise.” Jocelyn looks at Fred and Lizzie with kind eyes.

“Okay.” Fred answers and pulls out of her hug. He grabs Lizzie's hand and they run away to the back of the garden and return to their game.  
Jocelyn gets back to her feet and lets out a little sigh. She finally turns to look at everybody else out here.

“Hello.” She says and laughs a little. They have all been watching this scene which makes her a bit uncomfortable at first, she doesn't necessarily like being the centre of attention if it's not in court.  
Beth comes up to her and hugs her as a welcome. Chloe and Tom shake her hand and then resume to their own conversation. Beth greets Nigel and Jocelyn moves beside Maggie who puts her hand on her back.

“They really love you, eh?” Maggie states and slowly moves her hand up and down Jocelyn's back. Her heart has been swelling with love and admiration while she watched her girlfriend interact with the little ones. Jocelyn can be so loving and caring if she just allows herself.

“Apparently… I don't really understand, why, but… I can't say I hate it.” Jocelyn replies, watching the two play in the distance.

“I can understand them.” 

“I'm sure you would, Mags.” 

They smile at each other and then join Beth and Nigel's conversation as Ellie prepares the food in the kitchen. Then, a man in dark clothing hesitatingly steps through the back door. Alec Hardy has arrived and looks around the small crowd. A seemingly forced smile forms and he greets them with a short wave.

“Hello.” is all he gets out. He hasn't changed much. His smile becomes a bit more genuine as his look turns to Jocelyn. There is this certain kind of understanding they have with each other that neither of them could put into words, but it's there.

“Uh, Nigel, Ellie wants you to turn on the barbecue, if you wouldn't mind.” he adds.

“Oh, yes, for sure!” Nigel immediately gets to work. 

Alec stands awkwardly on the side and decides to join Ellie in the kitchen rather than keeping the women outside company. Nobody takes it personal, though. The rest of the guests arrive. When Olly and Lucy walk into the garden, Maggie pulls her boy wonder tight into her arms.

“How have you been, petal? Everything going good, I believe?” She is very happy to see her former protégé who is now only back in Broadchurch for the occasional visit. They start chatting and while Jocelyn is doing fine with the other adults, she decides to keep her promise to Fred and Lizzie and gets up from her chair to walk over to them. She takes her time on her walk and looks around the garden. There's flowers and a few patches with tomatoes and other vegetables. It's a cozy piece of the earth. She reaches the children and stands behind them for a moment, watching them play in their little fantasy world.

“Hey.” Jocelyn smiles down at them. Two little heads turn in surprise and their faces light up when they see her.

“Jocelyn! Have you come to play?” Fred asks delighted.

“I have indeed. I can't break my promise, can I?” She once again gets down on her knees in between them. Fred pushes a handful of toy animals over to her.

“Here, you can be these animals! They are all...,” he points at the large group of toys,”...on a mission to rescue their friend over there.” A horse is placed a short distance away, guarded by lions.

“They need a plan first!” Lizzie exclaims and moves an ape to face the rest of the animals so it speaks to them. She changes her tone. “Friends, what are we going to do? The horse is in danger!”

“Pig, you always have great ideas, what do you think?” Fred lets a donkey ask.

The pig would be her responsibility, Jocelyn realises. She takes it into her hands and thinks. She changes her voice too and turns it down a bit. What she didn't notice, though, is Maggie sneaking up behind the trio and secretly listening to their talking with a glass of wine in her hand.

“Well… I think we should try to talk with the lions and cleverly persuade them to release our friend. Or some of us talk to them as a distraction tactic and the others free the horse in the meantime.” Jocelyn imitates a pig's oink. It's quite convincing.  
And makes Maggie snort a little. She's never heard Jocelyn make a noise like this and was surprised at how good it actually sounded. Jocelyn turns around and pretends to slap Maggie who sadly isn't within her reach. So she throws her an annoyed look before turning back with a smile. Maggie laughs as she returns to the group of adults. She loves that woman who keeps showing her sides she's never seen before with all her heart.

Time passes and it's finally time for dinner. Jocelyn, Fred and Lizzie have luckily finished their story right in time to return to the front of the garden. Jocelyn falls down on her chair next to Maggie and takes a sip from her wine. 

“All done with your great adventure?” Maggie asks with a playful look on her face.

“In fact, yes. It was great fun and the poor horse is safe amongst its friends again.”

“I'm glad, then. My little piggy...” 

Jocelyn nudges Maggie's side with her elbow. She heard right. She just got called piggy for committing to her role. 

“I'll pretend I didn't hear that.” She says while taking grilled cheese from Ellie who's walking around the table with a plate, offering different kinds of food to everyone.

They eat, chat and laugh until all stomachs are filled and they just sit and relax in the last bits of warm rays of sun. After emptying his red plastic cup, Fred jumps from his seat, walks round to Jocelyn and invites himself in onto her lap. He leans against her, the top of his head touching her jawline, and she supports him with her left arm in the back and the right wrapped around him. Beth and Ellie laugh at the boy for not even asking and Maggie gazes lovingly at her girlfriend. Fred takes Jocelyn's hand into his own and traces along its lines and moves her fingers.

“He really adores you, Jocelyn. He keeps asking me when he can see you again all the time. I see why now.” Ellie explains and raises her glass to her lips with a smile.  
Jocelyn blushes slightly. She doesn't know what to say to that except that she feels very grateful to receive this love from the little boy.

“It suits you.” Maggie adds from the right side, resulting in Jocelyn smiling contently.  
Then, a small hand tucks at her from slightly behind and Lizzie looks at her with big eyes.

“I'm afraid I can't carry you both, Lizzie. I'm sorry, my lap is not big enough.” Jocelyn apologises but Maggie is there for her rescue.

“Hey, why don't you come to me, honey? My legs are just as good to sit on. And you'll have them all for yourself.” she says and reaches out her hands to pick Lizzie up, who happily accepts the offer.  
So there the two of them sit like grandparents with their grandchildren and Beth pulls her phone from her pocket to capture this sweet moment for eternity. Maggie shows a big, proud grin and Jocelyn a small, genuine smile with her head slightly leaned against Fred's.  
The children start getting sleepy and they decide to slowly break up the evening. Everybody participates in helping Ellie tidy the space and then they say goodbye with many handshakes and hugs. Back in the car, Maggie turns on the engine.

“Well, that was lovely, wasn't it?”

“It certainly was. The two little ones are adorable.” Jocelyn smiles as she puts on her seatbelt.

“I know somebody else who was just as adorable tonight. You.”

The car starts rolling and so do Jocelyn's eyes.

“I mean it, Joce! Seeing you interact with them was definitely my highlight today. I love you so much.” Maggie says in a child voice and a grin appears on her face. Jocelyn answers by laughing shortly. They listen to music for the rest of the short ride.

Arriving at home, they immediately head to the bedroom as it's relatively late and Jocelyn leaves Maggie for the bathroom where she changes out of her day clothes and into the bathrobe from earlier. She ties it just as loosely, revealing a shoulder.  
Maggie has removed her blazer and only just started unbuttoning her blouse when Jocelyn steps out of the bathroom. She leans against the doorframe and looks shyly to the floor. Maggie takes her hands from her buttons and moves herself over to her girlfriend.

“I see… Are you trying to seduce me, Jocelyn Knight?” 

“You tell me...” She gives Maggie a mischievous look from her hooded eyes.  
Maggie chuckles and places her lips on Jocelyn's collar bone. One hand is reaching to her back of head and the other pulls her close. Jocelyn moans softly as Maggie's lips move along her shoulder and gently push away the bathrobe. She moves over the other side and does the same, the bathrobe now showing Jocelyn's bare shoulders and parts of her breasts. Maggie has a hard time not to fall over them but decides to go back to Jocelyn's face first. She kisses her chin, her nose tip, then puts her hands on Jocelyn's cheeks and kisses her on her lips. Her tongue parts them and their tongues entwine. Their bodies are pressed together. Jocelyn tries to further unbutton Maggie's blouse while they're kissing but has trouble. She lets go of the kiss and focuses on the piece of clothing. Maggie speeds up the process by opening it from the bottom up until it falls off her. They smile at each other and kiss again before nearly stumbling over to the bed. Maggie sits down on the edge and slowly pulls the bathrobe's belt out of it holes as Jocelyn is standing in front of her. The robe falls down to her feet, revealing Jocelyn's beautiful, natural body to her. Maggie leans forward to cover her belly with tender kisses while her right hand caresses Jocelyn's breasts. Jocelyn has her eyes closed in pleasure and moans quietly. Then she takes matters into her own hands and pushes Maggie down on the covers. Maggie moves her own body further onto the bed. Jocelyn crawls on the bed between Maggie's legs and opens her pants to remove them. After successfully getting rid of them, she begins to kiss her way up Maggie's upper body. She reaches her breasts and nibbles on the front closure of the bra to keep Maggie in suspense.

“Just open it, silly, and stop playing.” Maggie groans. She doesn't want to wait any longer.

Jocelyn raises her head and gives her a smug smile. She lets her hands wander slowly across Maggie's breasts and opens the bra easily. Maggie tosses it away and Jocelyn rearranges her position, properly sitting down on top of the other woman, before lowering her head again to plant kisses on the bare, soft skin. Her mouth reaches the right nipple and she gently starts to suck it and move her tongue around its centre while her left hand caresses the other breast. She feels Maggie slightly arching her back and hears her soft moans, only turning herself on more. Jocelyn stops giving love to Maggie's hard nipple and kisses her way further up to her lips, going in deep when she's there. It's Maggie who then tears them apart and whispers into Jocelyn's ear with hot breath.

“I want you, Joce. I need to feel you...” 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Still breathing heavy, they lay under the sheets with their arms around each other. Maggie has her head on Jocelyn's bare chest and her index finger is drawing circles on her soft belly. Jocelyn is twirling her fingers in Maggie's frizzy and slightly sweaty hair with a satisfied smile on her face. They stay like this for a while until Jocelyn feels Maggie's breathing fall into a slow rhythm and the motion on her stomach stops. She carefully lifts Maggie off herself and onto the empty pillow next to her. Then she pulls both their duvets up and covers both of them before snuggling close to Maggie to join her in dreamland.

The next morning they wake up late as big and little spoon. Maggie's arm is wrapped around Jocelyn's body and her hand resting against her breast. Jocelyn opens her eyes first and feels Maggie softly breathing into her neck. She smiles to herself. Last night was a great success, if she can say so herself. Gingerly, she turns her body to have a look at the sleeping beauty holding her. She looks so peaceful. Jocelyn brushes a strand of hair out of Maggie's face and gazes at her with love-filled eyes. Despite the ever so gentle touch, Maggie wakes up and slowly opens her eyes to find Jocelyn smiling at her.

“Good morning, my love.” Jocelyn greets her quietly.

“Hey...” Maggie smiles back at her and stares into those gorgeous gray-blue, brown-sprinkled eyes. She moves a little closer to give her a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. Her arm is still resting on Jocelyn's body.

“Have you slept well?”

“Very well, my sweet little piggy...” Maggie says and her smile turns into a playful grin. She may have just woken up, but her mind is already back on 100%. Much to Jocelyn's dislike. She lets go of Maggie as her eyebrows furrow a little. She sits up against the headrest and crosses her arms.

“What?” asks Maggie in hypocrite manner.

“Get out of my house.”

“It's _our_ house now, isn't it, Joce?”

“Get out of my bed then.” 

“Mmh, same thing, petal… or should I say, pi-”

“Fine, _I'm_ leaving.” Jocelyn folds back her duvet and gets up before Maggie can finish her sentence. It's too early for this nonsense. Maggie watches her pick up the bathrobe still lying on the floor from yesterday night and put it on.

“Don't even look at me, Radcliffe. You don't deserve it.” Jocelyn states while tying a knot to keep the robe closed and then walks out of the room and down the stairs.  
Maggie is left on the bed, giggling to herself, finding amusement in Jocelyn's grumpiness. Eventually, she gets out of the bed, too, and puts on a baggy shirt and her stretch pants to join Jocelyn in the kitchen. She pours herself a cup of coffee and leans against the counter. Jocelyn sits on a chair and looks at the paper in front of her.

“Could you do it again for me? The pig noise?” Maggie keeps teasing.

“No.”

“Please?” She draws out the word and turns all puppy eyes on Jocelyn.

“I will not.”

“Spoilsport.” 

Jocelyn rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She will not have Maggie make fun of her even more just for going along with childrens' fantasies. Maggie accepts her girlfriend's uncooperative behaviour and decides to take a shower instead of trying any further.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jocelyn is out in the garden, clearing their little patch of weeds, when Maggie steps out onto the terrace. She covers her eyes with her hands to see better in the bright sun and spots Jocelyn hunched over the earth. She walks down the few steps and crosses the grass.

“Aw, look at my little piggy in its natural habitat. How wonderful.” She can't stop herself.

“Right, that's it, Maggie Radcliffe, I'm leaving.” Jocelyn says annoyed, gets back on her feet and strides past Maggie back into the house. She crosses the living room and enters the hall. There, she searches for her bag, unintentionally giving Maggie time to catch up to her. She already has her hand on the door handle when she feels two hands on her waist pulling her back. The touch comes unexpected and she looses her grip on the handle. Maggie presses Jocelyn against her and holds her tight. Jocelyn tries to break free but Maggie is too strong so she has to give up.

“I'm sorry, petal. I was just teasing. I don't mean it, you know that, right? Please don't leave me.” Maggie rests her head on Jocelyn's shoulder, still holding her close.

“I just might.” She won't give in that easy. 

“What can I do to convince you to turn around and stay here?”

“Promise you won't call me 'piggy' ever again. Then maybe this door will remain shut.”

“Okay. I promise. And you know I don't break my promises, ever. So… is that enough for you?” Maggie is almost begging now. Not entirely serious but anything to soothe Jocelyn.

“Alright… I'll give you one last chance.”

Jocelyn turns around in Maggie's tight grip to finally look at her. Her eyes switch between Maggie's while her stern face turns friendly. She thinks for a moment, then a smug smile forms and she lets out a short oink. Maggie's eyes start twinkling.

“Oh, I love you.” she says before pressing her lips on Jocelyn's.

Then they both break out in laughter as they hug each other.

“That's all you're gonna get. And it's the end to this.” Jocelyn is quite serious about it and Maggie nods her head.

“Yes. I promised. And I'll keep that. You do sound very authentic, though, did you know that? Where did you learn this utterly useful skill?” 

“I have so many reasons to slap you right now.”

Maggie laughs loudly, grabs Jocelyn's hand and leads her into the living room.

“Keep that energy for tonight, darling...” She gives her girlfriend a smug smile before stepping back outside. Jocelyn follows her into the garden and gives her a gentle smack on the arm. A kiss on the cheek follows. She loves this silly woman. Nothing Maggie could say would ever make her seriously upset. They laugh again as they both kneel down to continue gardening together under the warm summer sun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> that's another silly idea turned into a story, faster than i thought. i hope you enjoyed it a little.


End file.
